1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, to quick-change display devices for displaying photographs and other artistic works.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with quick-change picture mounts or frames of various designs. Typically, these prior art devices comprise a rear wall, or supporting surface, a transparent pane of glass of the same general shape and size as the rear wall, and some type of resilient frame or clip arrangement adapted to hold the glass pane in engagement with the rear wall.
In one group of prior art devices, the frame itself removably holds the pane of glass against the supporting surface. In such devices, the frame is typically constructed of a yieldable resilient material and is configured so that it may be deformed in a manner to permit separation of the glass pane from the rear wall, thus enabling changing of the artwork being displayed.
Another group or class of prior art quick-change picture mounts embodies clips or wire spring devices adapted to be pushed over the glass pane and rear wall to hold the parts together and clamp the artwork therebetween.
All of these prior art devices have various drawbacks. In the picture mounts having clips or hooks, it is often difficult for an unskilled person to effectively manipulate the locking clips. Further, with this type of frame, the glass panes can be easily damaged by the clips unless they are carefully bent away from the glass panes. In the class of picture mounts using yieldable frames to position the glass pane against the rear supporting wall, removal of the pane to change the artwork is often quite cumbersome. Additionally, since the glass can easily be broken, its removal from the deformable frame can be dangerous for the unskilled person. A further disadvantage of both the frame and clip-type quick-change picture mounts is the rather unpleasant appearance of the devices owing to the necessary structural configuration of the clips or yieldable frames.
The various drawbacks of the quick-change picture mounts have been totally eliminated in the device of the present invention. No clips or perimeter frame is involved. Rather, the display device uniquely comprises two sheets of glass interconnected in a highly novel manner by an almost invisible hinge mechanism formed of a tough but resilient bonding material. This arrangement provides, in effect, a borderless mount which is not only attractive, but highly functional, permitting the safe and expeditious quick change of artwork without the necessity of manipulating any kind of clip, frame, or the like.
The following prior art patents, which represent the most pertinent art known to applicant, clearly demonstrate the novelty of the present invention:
______________________________________ Ward 3,798,815 Billet, et al. 2,749,634 Lumley 2,184,893 Lieberman 3,069,795 Smith, et al. 2,281,054 Conrad 3,711,978 Sury 3,349,443 Rochelt 3,654,719 Bruck, Jr. 3,541,714 Rochelt 3,727,335 ______________________________________